It has become widespread to use an imaging device, such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera, which generates image data by imaging a subject, and records the generated image data as content. In addition, with a spread of an information processing device which exchanges various types of data via wireless communication (such as smartphone), it has been proposed to operate an imaging device by wireless remote control from a far position by using an information processing device (for example, see Patent Document 1).